weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cuddles1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Walleo.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Toon Walleo 2.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo chat LriGee. (talk) 18:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry cuddles... It wasn't my brother... I was doing the spam... I wanna delete it now. :) Im not mean. But there is one human that logged in... His name is assfag. I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT NAME! He is mean. He deleted my first page! :( But the thing that i said about the badge, it's just that there is a badge where I gotta add pictures to 25 pages. I got it but i am sad that i spamed. :( But sadly i won't be able to take away ALL of the spam. Cuz i don't remember all the places i spamed to. Lets be friends. :3 Okay. I deleted all the spam. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 P.S. Please create a separate message when you post on my talk page. --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC)hello fakegee cuddles thanks for restoring Beegee LriGee. (talk) 11:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot for restoring LirGee Cuddles! :3 How in the world did you restore it? Please answer. :) Oh yes! And squidbob tentapants was destroyed, too. I really liked the kinda-givin'-creeps picture in that page. Can you please restore it? I would if i knew how. :) Have you considered looking under the article's history? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 LriGee. (talk) 13:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No I haven't... *facepalm* Where did the picture of EeGirl go? Oh god! pokerface Hey Cuddles1234. Thanks for helping in the fight against the troll. Hopefully if we cancel out most of his trolling he'll leave. Hobodude34 (talk) 02:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:05, October 7, 2013 (UTC)good job of caring and trying to save the wiki! ;D -LriGee. (talk) 17:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Please go to my page and write your signature. I need it to go to your page fastly. ;) LriGee. (talk) 13:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Cuddles, can you please leave your signature in my profile? :3 LriGee. (talk) 11:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cuddles! Welcome back! Where were you all this time? Alphaweegee is the owner and everyone in The Republic Of Saving Weegeepedia are admins! You missed all the fun time! I have made lots of new articles, go to my Profile and look at my favorite articles, look where it says "self made" I made those. Tell me when you are ready to chat on the WeegChat. Please Will you please make me be a Head Weegee? I'll help you protect Weegeepedia. From, Squidbob Tentapants